


hey moonlight

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jisung is an alien :D, renjun loves space, space boys!, yukhei and jisung are best friends now idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: Agent Park Jisung of DRM is ordered to emergency land on Planet #34474 after accidentally being sucked into its gravitational field. He is stranded without any backup or communication, with the sole order to gather as much intel as possible. Huang Renjun makes it mission impossible, as the only intel he gives is the many conspiracy theories he has about space.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	hey moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> my first chaptered fic ah!!!! okay before we get started 34474 is the way DRM refers to Earth! and jisung is the newest recruit on DRM, that is why he has been given his very first solo mission :D please enjoy! <3 big thank you to my beta!! to ray for the beautiful title and to my best friend for keeping me sane through this

Jisung was one hundred and one percent sure he’d put in the coordinates correctly. He had checked once, twice, three times; he had checked so many times that Taeyong from the Neo Tech team had to call in to make sure Jisung knew he needed to be off the docking area within the next minute or he’d be ordered to pay a fine for stalling the lifts after him. 

So Jisung knows. 

He knows he put in the coordinates exactly like they’d been on file and yet, the monitor in front of him beeped out red alerts and warnings of incoming changes in pressure and gravitational pull.

“Atmospheric pressure change?” Jisung squeaks. The monitor reads words Jisung had hoped he’d never see outside of training. 

Jisung’s in trouble. He’s in big, huge trouble now. 

As if to put in it’s own two cents, the AI system Taeyong programmed into the ship warns him once again. “Planet 34474 in range, emergency protocol activating.”

“LARA, radio in Zhong Chenle from the Defense-Rescue-Management team,” Jisung calls. 

He’s begun to nervously fidget with the flight controls in hopes of pressing the right one and putting himself back on course but something tells him he’ll only make things worse on his own. Jisung thinks maybe it’s the constant beep of “Danger” that’d begun sounding from the alert panel when he accidentally clicked something he shouldn’t have but, he refuses to admit it if only to save his last bit of pride.

Either way, he needed help. 

He was supposed to be on his first real solo mission without contact from the DRM team, Chenle included and the Chenle line was really only supposed to be used as a last resort call, a cop out of sorts, just in case something went really wrong. In which case, Jisung didn’t really think Chenle or anyone on deck could reach him in time to be of any help but now, now he really needed just that.

“This better be a life or death situation you’re calling in, Park. Your lift permit and agent certification are on the line,” Chenle’s voice rings far too loud and threatening for Jisung to bear. 

“LARA volume down,” Jisung calls before Chenle can come at him for anything else. Having Chenle threaten him was one thing but being threatened while all the ship alarms went crazy was another. “Actually, it’s a little bit worse than that.”

“I’m stuck in Planet 34474’s gravitation field,” He replies, wincing at his own reality. This was the one thing his instructors had told them was most important during training, “Never get close enough to enter the field, Jisung”. He could hear Doyoung’s voice drilling it over and over again in his head yet, here he was. Stuck in 34474’s field.

“Repeat that one more time. Where are you?”

Jaemin. 

Jisung’s heart drops, and there goes his certification. Jisung will be lucky if they even let him back on deck after this. “Planet 34474’s G.R. field, sir.”

Jaemin takes no more than a couple seconds to come over the radio again. “Land.” 

“What?” Jisung must have made a habit out of squeaking when he’s nervous. “Sir?”

“Those are your Command Sergeant's orders, Park. I understand you’re in distress but formalities are required at all times,” Jaemin’s voice is stern and Jisung can just picture his eyebrows drawn tight in frustration. 

“Understood, sir.”

“34474 is void of any of our agents as of now. You’ll be on your own for this one. I’ll see what I can do around here and find you back up as fast I can. Make sure to fit in as best as possible in the meantime and report back anything suspicious or worthy of attention,” Jaemin’s voice rings loud and clear, nothing short of professional. Jisung shouldn’t be starstruck at a time like this, but the Na Jaemin was giving _him_ direct orders. He couldn’t help but be amazed. “Understood?”

Jisung stumbles a little, straightening even though nobody is around to see. “Yes, sir.”

“Good luck, Park.”

“Radio disconnected,” LARA's voice calls. “Now entering, 34474’s atmosphere. Approximate landing time: t minus 8 minutes 49 seconds.”

Jisung hurries into the special capsule made by the Neo Tech team in case of emergencies and switches off all his devices. He needs to make sure the electromagnetic waves radiating from the devices are not detected. He doesn’t really know what the protocol is for 34474 but he assumes it might cause problems if the frequencies are spotted. Jisung has enough problems as is.

He’s truly on his own now.

In Jisung’s 18 years of life, many things have come and many have gone but, there is one thing that has remained consistent throughout the years and that is the fact that Jisung hates rollercoasters. He hates going up really high or going very fast. He hates not knowing when he'll drop. He really hates being strapped loosely to a seat and not having control of when he can get out. He loathes everything about it.

It is safe to say he hates crash landing even more. The entire lift turns pitch black on emergency mode, a camouflage of sorts to help fit in with the (thankfully) dark surroundings. He doesn’t even have a hand hold, only a single strap wrapped tightly around his chest.

Jisung hates roller coasters, he hates the dark and he hates this lift. 

  
  


✵

Jisung is doing relatively okay surviving, getting by as best as he can. He stays the night anywhere he can find and sometimes, if he helps the lady out in front of the old shack in the center of town, she gives him some warm things to eat. Most taste particularly dreadful but he kind of likes the sweet little puffs she sneaks onto his plate every once in a while.

He has learned a lot from 34474, like the fact that night time means most of the humans retreat into their homes. At first Jisung thought it was because the moonlight harmed them but he’d met a couple strangers on the road who casually walked along like nothing was wrong so that theory had been ruled out pretty quickly.

Jisung is doing well, sort of, until he’s caught hiding in the back of the library after hours.

“So what you’re saying is you don’t have parents, siblings or a place to live? Nothing?”

When the boy who caught Jisung puts it like that it does sound kind of strange. Technically, he did have all of those things just not here, on this planet.

“I ran away,” Jisung puts on his best pout and tries to mimic the face Command Sergeant Na makes whenever he’s upset Sergeant Major Lee. He thinks maybe he might’ve put in a little too much effort and now he’s really gone and made himself sad. 

It’d been two months (Jisung thinks, he’s not really sure how time here works as opposed to time on his planet) and nobody had made any attempts to contact him at all. He was starting to think everyone forgot about him. Maybe his ranking hadn’t been as high up as the others: he wasn’t in command like Jaemin, he hadn’t been promoted to General within his first years like Jeno and he hadn’t been trained in multiple sections like Mark but he thought he’d done pretty well on the DRM team. He thought they’d at least have checked up on him by now but there had been no contact at all. 

Radio silence.

“Hey little dude, don’t be sad. Look, I’ll let you sleep here until the end of the week and if you still need somewhere to stay you can come live with me and my roommate, Jaehyun, until you find your own place,” The tall boy says. 

Jisung isn’t really sure why a stranger would offer another stranger (him) shelter when he knew absolutely nothing about him, but maybe that’s how things worked on this planet. Jisung nods quickly, so thankful for the offer he doesn’t even worry about the possible danger of living with someone he’s only met a couple seconds ago. He also completely bypasses the fact that Johnny has offered him a place to sleep.

Jisung doesn’t know what sleep is but he is grateful nonetheless.

“I’m Johnny,” He smiles so big at Jisung and he shines so bright and welcoming Jisung can’t help but think Johnny was someone he wishes he’d had in his life from the get go.

“Ji,” Jisung doesn’t really know what the customs here are but Johnny holds his hand out like a hand-shake and he automatically sticks out two fingers to greet. He realizes his mistake as soon as Johnny’s face twists in confusion.

“That’s a new one,” Johnny chuckles away the awkward tension and tells Jisung he’s got some work left to do in the back. He warns him that he needs to be gone early, as to not be caught by the person on morning shift and Jisung nods along awkwardly.

“Right well, I guess I’ll see you around,” and Johnny is gone, leaving Jisung alone in the dark room once again. 

As the sun begins to set and give way to the night, Jisung can’t help but wonder how he’d been lucky enough to meet Johnny, who’d welcomed him without question. Needless to say, a genuine smile blooms across his face and he giggles happily for the first time in months.

Jisung is completely unaware when the morning worker unlocks the library and makes their way over to the light switch in the back of the room, only to freeze at the sight of him. He is daydreaming, something Jisung gets in trouble for often when suddenly a boy appears in front of him bombarding him with questions and poking and prodding at him like he is some foreign object.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, he’s got a fire extinguisher tucked under his arm. 

Jisung supposes it is a weapon of defense or something and he really hopes the motions for “I surrender” are universal, for his own sake but also for the boy’s.

“Who are you?” His eyes lock Jisung’s in a glare that serves to intimidate him even more than the threat of being hit with the large object he’s holding. Jisung thinks it sucks that this planet isn’t full of beings like Johnny.

“Ji, I’m a friend of Johnny’s. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

“Me?” The boy scoffs incredulously. “What am  _ I _ doing here?”

“That’s what I asked?”

“I work here,” The boy sighs in frustration and pulls a small device out of his pants. It rings a few times before a familiar voice comes over the line. 

“Injun?” Johnny asks, he sounds like he’s only just woken up and Jisung has the decency to feel guilty, if only a tad, for having caused a disturbance so early in the day.

“Yeah, it’s me. There’s a boy here. He’s laying on the couch but he seems tall, sort of lanky. He says his name is Ji. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, I do. Actually I was kind of hoping he’d be out of there before you got in,” Johnny lets out an awkward laugh when Renjun doesn’t reply. “I let him crash there for the night. He doesn’t have anywhere to go, Jun.”

“Let me get this straight,” Renjun eyes Jisung who has now sat up and perks his ears to listen in on the conversation. “You let a complete stranger stay the night at our place of work, without even consulting me or anyone else?”

Johnny’s nervous laughter can be heard all the way from where Jisung is sitting and he can’t help but admire how the tiny boy in front of him managed to intimidate the giant being that was Johnny Seo.

“Yeah well, it was late and I didn’t want to trouble anyone.”

Renjun scoffs in disbelief. “What if he just stole something and ran off? In that case we’d both have gotten fired and you couldn’t even consider my situation?”

“Listen, you’re overreacting just a tad, don’t you think? Ji is virtually harmless and it’s not like he stole anything? He’s still there. Plus who steals from a library. Dude, think about it,” Jisung nods along to Johnny’s plea. His words are making a lot more sense than the mess of those Jisung would’ve tried to use to convince Renjun he was innocent. 

“I hope you’re not planning to let him stay here tonight as well,” Renjun glares at Jisung and Jisung sticks his tongue out like he’s seen little 34474 kids do when they get angry.

“He’s staying with me after today.”

Jisung cannot believe his ears. Johnny was just going to let him stay with him without knowing even the first thing about him? What happened to his week-long trial?

“You’re what?” Renjun’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Yeah, Jun. Listen, I’ve got to head out. Make sure Ji is alright and send him my way once he’s settled down a bit, I’m sure you’ve scared the living hell out of him.”

Jisung nods in agreement with Johnny, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Renjun takes one look at him and scoffs. “Yeah, whatever. Not like I spent 10 whole minutes in the doorway convincing myself I could take on whoever had chosen to break into the library or anything.”

“Okay well glad we’re on the same page. Good luck, Jun.”

“Yeah, good luck Jun,” Jisung repeats with a grin. Now that he has Johnny backing him, he’s gained an edge and he plans to use it to his advantage.

“You’re insufferable.” 

“So what’s next on Renjun’s itinerary?” Jisung peaks over Renjun’s shoulder at the color coded schedule he’s been checking off on all day. 

Jisung has been forced to trail Renjun around the library for hours and he can confidently say that he is losing his mind. Not once since he’d arrived on 34474 did he spend so long indoors. He was practically jumping off the walls while Renjun calmly arranged book after book on the shelves.

“Junnie, let’s go home please?” Jisung pleads, he’s pouting again. “Junnie please?”

Renjun pauses for a moment to fix Jisung with a glare. “I do not remember giving you the permission to call me that.”

“Really?” Jisung feigns confusion, tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you did?”

“I didn’t, now leave me alone. Go play on the computers or something,” Renjun points in the general direction of where the computers are and waves him off, hoping to get some work done in the time it takes Jisung to bore of the internet.

Jisung does not like computers; they are big, they whirr like little beasts and they are so very difficult to use. Jisung doesn’t even know what a password is, so why is this little beast asking  _ him _ for one?

Jisung is attempting to get past the login page one last time, when a boy comes over to him and easily unlocks the computer for him. Jisung looks up in shock, meeting eyes with a boy who smiles like laughter. Jisung doesn’t know how that would make sense logically but it does somehow. 

“How did you do that?” Jisung’s eyes widen in shock, he’d been trying for the last 20 minutes to get in and this boy had done it in a matter of seconds.

“It’s easy! There’s a little sticker right there,” The boy points at a print out on the side of the cubicle. “It has everything you need.”

“Oh,” Jisung feels like he’s made an absolute fool of himself in front of this beautiful stranger. He can feel his cheeks begin to heat up in embarrassment at the thought.

The boy looks at Jisung, who looks completely lost as he stares at the computer in front of him and an idea immediately comes to his mind.

“If you need anything else, I can help you!” The boy smiles brightly at Jisung, full of excitement. He sort of reminds Jisung of a puppy. “I have some free time before my friend gets off work and I think meeting new people is really fun.”

Jisung is seconds away from telling the boy he thinks he can figure it out on his own when the boy introduces himself as Yukhei and takes it upon himself to sit in the chair beside him. Jisung is only somewhat shocked, it seems Yukhei hadn’t been asking for his permission in the first place.

Either way, Jisung finds he is really thankful for Yukhei. He had been really lonely these last months without his best friends.

Within a few hours, Jisung learns that the little beast is very intelligent and it is even kind of fun to play with. Yukhei tells him the little beast runs a program called Google, that answers any questions Jisung could ever have. Jisung lights up at this, he will be asking the little beast many a question about 34474- he already has a few in mind.

Jisung likes Yukhei very much. He is patient with Jisung when it takes him time to process and learn the many things the little beast can do and he reassures Jisung that he is not the only one on 34474 who is bad with computers. He says a lot of young kids don’t understand how the little beasts in the library work because they are ancient and many kids only play on the newer versions. 

Jisung has decided he will keep Yukhei forever.

“Lucas?” A voice sounds from behind the two boys, making them turn their heads towards the voice simultaneously. 

Jisung perks up as soon as he sees Renjun. “Junnie! Look, I made a new friend! His name is Yukhei.” 

Jisung smiles big at Renjun, excited to show off his new friend. Yukhei smiles too, his eyes almost disappear as he does and Jisung knows he has already become fond of the way Yukhei seems to smile with all that he has.

“Actually Ji, i already know Renjun,” Yukhei says. “He’s actually the one I’ve been waiting for this whole time.”

Jisung makes a noise similar to the ones he made when he couldn’t log-on to the little beast. “You were? Me too.”

Both boys look up to Renjun who fidgets with the clipboard in his arms.

“Hei, I completely forgot we were supposed to hang out today,” Renjun’s eyes soften visibly as he looks from Jisung to Yukhei. “I’m sorry, I have to take Ji home to Johnny’s place.”

For the first time since they’ve met, the smile drops from Yukhei’s face. It is replaced by a sad expression, lips pouted and eyes cast downward. Jisung never wants to see it again in his entire life.

“He can come with us!” Jisung yells suddenly, he is surprised at his own enthusiasm as he gives Renjun his best puppy eyes. “Please Junnie? You can take me to Johnny’s house and then you can hang out after!”

Jisung looks over at Yukhei who is still sulking and not making eye contact with Renjun. He kicks Yukhei’s shin and waits for Yukhei to look up at him. “Do something,” Jisung mouths. Yukhei sits in confusion for only a second before he begins to pout and make puppy eyes at Renjun just like Jisung.

“Please,” Yukhei drags out the word for dramatic effect.

Renjun stands still as he mulls it over, lip pulled partially between his teeth. Jisung thinks Renjun looks adorable.

“Fine but there’s no way we’re calling a cab. We either ride over on bikes or we get there on foot.”

✵

Jisung has seen many things since he landed on 34474, learned a few things here and there. Although, the one thing he has not even a single clue about, the one thing he has never seen in his time here is this metal object standing in front of him. It wobbles as a gust of wind hits, lacking any real balance - Jisung supposes it is because it only has two wheels, yet Jisung is supposed to get on top of it and ride it home?

“I don’t know about this,” Jisung feels queasy at the mere thought of having to sit on the “bike”.

“Ji come on!” Renjun calls impatiently. 

Jisung is aware that soon night will fall and Renjun will have even less time to spend with Yukhei if he doesn’t hurry but the contraption in front of him is far scarier than anything he’s encountered on 34474 thus far.

“Wait, you don’t know how to ride a bike,” Yukhei looks over at Jisung who keeps a safe distance away from the bike, like it will pounce on him at any moment. “Do you, Ji?”

Jisung hasn’t. He’s never even seen a bicycle, frankly he doesn’t think he’d even want to learn to ride it. “No, I guess not.”

“Isn’t this a little much? Ji just get on, it’s not that hard,” Renjun huffs, he looks off into the distance where the sun is beginning to set. 

Jisung doesn’t take Renjun’s grumpy attitude to heart, he knows he’s intruded on an afternoon meant for a hangout between friends.

“Right, I can do this,” Jisung murmurs. Yukhei gets off his bike and walks over to help Jisung get on his. He holds tight onto Jisung’s shoulders as Jisung swings his legs over the bike.

“Okay now put your feet on the pedals Ji,” Yukhei’s voice is soft and his eyes twinkle with determination. He hasn’t let go of Jisung, his hold still tight and comforting.

It takes Jisung a couple tries until he feels comfortable riding without Yukhei’s hand holding him steady. He’s finally got the tires going and he’s gotten used to the wobbly feeling that comes with balancing on two wheels. He’s doing really good, until he isn’t.

Jisung picks up speed a little too fast and loses control of the bike, it tips slowly, giving Jisung time to become fully aware of the situation as he begins to fall.

“No no no!” Jisung squeaks out right before he hits the floor. 

Yukhei runs over as fast as possible, Renjun trailing only slightly behind him.

“Oh my god, Ji! Are you okay?” Yukhei helps pick him up and pulls him into a hug. 

Jisung has only seen 34474 kids do this before from afar, pulling each other into this tight sort of hold when they’re scared, when they’re crying. He isn’t quite sure what it means but he feels safe. He doesn’t even know he’s begun to cry until Renjun mentions it.

“Are you crying?” Renjun’s voice is quiet, almost affectionate as he moves closer to take a better look at Jisung. 

Jisung doesn’t even have the time to wipe frantically at his eyes before Renjun is cupping his face over Yukhei’s shoulder and swiping his thumbs over his cheeks. He continues this until all the tears are gone from Jisung’s face, replaced by invisible lines of red that warm up Jisung’s cheeks.

The moment ends when Yukhei breaks the hug; he leans back to make sure Jisung is okay, scanning him for any injuries. Once Jisung passes the test, Yukhei hurriedly grabs their bikes and gestures for Renjun to follow him as he takes them back to their racks.

They walk back to Jisung and stand on either side of him, Jisung’s tummy feels warm. A sense of hope fills him and he smiles.

“Come on Ji, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i realize i may have added a little more sunghei (?) than necessary but,,, i got carried away okay fhhf anyways i hope you liked this! my twt is httpminhyung and my cc is fairyjae if you want to leave something :D


End file.
